koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Whopper
Hey. I am trying to create an overall KOEI wikia. I would like your help. You an I obviously have a similar in KOEI. Grand Master of the Jedi 16:02, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Reconsider? Hey, I just wanted to say you should reconsider the "revamp" of your wiki away from just DW related stuff, I think there's plenty of info out there for a decent wiki. It owuld just be a lot of work. I've got several ideas myself for article types if you're interested. Serov 04:07, 3 November 2006 (UTC) *thank you. we will stick to dww related criteria from now on. Whopper 13:04, 3 November 2006 (UTC) I am interested, please share :D Whopper 13:04, 3 November 2006 (UTC) *Well, I made a sort of brainstorming page here, with some ideas for articles. I think we could easily make a wiki with hundreds or even a thousand articles if we got enough users. Thanks also for you quick return, you should request your b'cat permissions back if you plan on staying. Serov 16:02, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Hmm, of course I plan on staying, I've stayed here for almost a year :), but I really thank you for your work, adn one day would could make it a featured wiki :) Whopper 16:43, 4 November 2006 (UTC) (Thank you for getting me straight, I just got lonely and was doing irrelevant things.) Hi again :-) *Are you ever on IRC? If not, would I be able to send you an email? (You can specify an email address in your preferences). Serov 04:39, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Hi You may or not recognize me as User:Cao_Wei from wikipedia, but I only found this wiki now. I love DW, and look forward to contributing here. --Quadgravshop 03:36, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Hey! Hey I just found this wiki yesterday and was amazed! I absolutely love DW. Im really lookinmg forward to being a part of this wiki and to contributing where i can. -- Luxun Welcome back it was getting lonely here Dabigbozz42 21:08, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Expansion idea - "KOEI Warriors Wiki" Hi, I'm wondering if you are interested in expanding this wiki into a "KOEI Warriors Wiki", covering all the various Warriors franchises by KOEI (Dynasty, Samurai, Orochi, Gundam, and any potential new stuff KOEI comes up with). The different "Warriors" games, to my understanding, only primarily differ in characters/plots, and otherwise follow a general same evolution in game mechanics, and attracts the same core group of players. If you are interested, then I'd envision this current wiki be moved to the url "koeiwarriors.wikia.com", with dynastywarriors.wikia redirect to the new domain, and all the current content remain intact. Currently there is a Samurai Warriors Wiki that has zero content and the founder never showed up (founded in October), and it can be closed so its domain point to the new wiki. There is also a newly founded Warriors Orochi Wiki, and I'll be talking to its founder to see if he'd be interested in folding his and joining the larger wiki. But regardless of whether the Warriors Orochi Wiki joins or not, this community/wiki can still turn into a larger wiki for all of KOEI's Warriors franchises. What do you think? -PanSola 23:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) * Just FYI, this seems like a good idea to me as its hard to not expand into other games, but im not sure how we could move all the content easily Dabigbozz42 01:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** Sounds like a great idea to me :) The problem is getting to move the content, since there's no way to download the wiki and all the pics (not that I know of), nonetheless, I think it's a great idea to look into. Whopper 12:36, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::The simpler solution is to change the domain of this wiki, so no content actually needs to be moved. dynastywarriors.wikia would redirect to koeiwarriors.wikia (unless you prefer another name). Kind of like, instead of moving everything in your house to a new place, simply change the the address plate of your house. In this case, only the site's URL, sitename, and project namespace will change. As long as you guys are ok with it, I can get the community staff and techs to change it. -PanSola 18:05, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Favored. Like I said before, its a logical expansion, and might bring on a few more people. Dabigbozz42 01:11, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree with Dabigbozz. I think its an awesome idea and would bring more people onboard. We would need a new name though and KOEI Warriors is already taken. Maybe the Koei Wiki or Koei Fanbase Wiki. Something like that. Im not good with names lol :D Luxun